Willowlight
Old comments can be found here. Fursona Willowpaw is a green-eyed grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back, darker paws and ear-tips, and a darker stripe on her muzzle. Alternate Description - short-furred and hazel-eyed brown she-cat with darker stripes (raccoon-tail-like) on her legs, ears, and tail. Personality On the wiki/blog, Wollow is usually very strange. Her actual personality and style of talking varies, and it can be lazy and in all lowercase (known as "nogrammar"), hyper and in all caps (known as "caps"), or talk rather 'properly' and use good grammar (known as "grammar"), though usually she just like capitalizes the first letter of each sentence and talks like a normal conversation (known as "halfgrammar"). She generally tries to be kind and helpful and not a pain, but she generally fails. She usually ends up doing something strange on chat (such as sacrificing people to the inactivity "gofs" to prevent an inactivity rainstorm which gives people the inactivity plague and has caused the death of many chats) or just normally talking to friends. If she didn't stop herself, she'd be very mischievous and spamming and impersonating and breaking minor rules and pranky. Occasionally she doesn't stop herself and it's usually very entertaining. In real life, she's grumpy and only likes to talk to good friends or amazing people and when she talks to non good friends/amazing people it usually results in both sides hating each other. When people who are her friends' friends or are actually worth talking to, she generally tries to stay away from them until they stop hating her. Most of the time she accidentally made them hate her the year before. On the Blog Willowpaw has been on the blog for a while. She first commented July 3rd, 2015, but that was a single comment under the name Mudstreak. She joined as Hollysnow (Willowlight) - her Christmas/Winter name - on December 2nd, 2015, and was active since. Her first really notable event was starting TpyoCaln, with the intention of being noticed. She thought she could do that by causing a second Secret Page Wars, and it did work, though not in the way she intended. She caused drama, felt bad, and eventually stopped being terrible because of TpyoCaln. After that, she became a normal and active member of BlogClan. Currently, she doesn't comment that often, about every few days. When Live Chat is open she chats, and she stalks daily, but she rarely comments. This is due to her laziness and forgetting about the blog. She's done a few slightly significant things and was the one to suggest the Warrior Games page. She also wrote a chapter of Trailing Stars, and she's rather active on the secret pages, claiming pages both for her own secret Clans and others. She tries to be active but generally fails. On the Wiki Wollow is far, far, far too active on the wiki. She does a lot of STUFF and THINGS and WHATEVER. Mostly, she chats. Way too much. She's usually active in the afternoon/night, and does absolutely nothing while she's there. She also writes some fanfiction, though little of it is serious. The little that is is pretty bad. Anyway, she roleplays (sometimes), makes faily projects (sometimes), and stalks (always). She does lots of wiki activity stalking. She writes some fanfiction, the most notable probably being The Greatest Warrior. Wollow likes to PRETEND she's a mod (because she made the mod-cat-star things, she gets one) but she isn't (and would probably make a terrible one). She greets every new member with her incredibly long welcome that nobody reads. Ships I have been shipped with many people, places, things, and stuff that does not fall into those three categories. Here's a list. *People :*Goldenpaw (formerly) | Goldenlight :*Summerbreeze (formerly) | Breezollow :*Maplekit (formerly) | Marshmallow :*Owlwater (formerly) | Owollow :*Winterpaw (sadly) | Wolwin :*Stormy Sea (sadly) | Stor****llow :*Lupinepaw (sadly) | Wollup :*Willowlight7 |Wollillowlight7 :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight | Willollowlight7 :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight AND Wollowtsar | Willollowlight7tsar :*Willowlight7 AND Willowlight AND Unclaimed--Username (me on DeviantArt) AND Wollowtsar | Willollowlight7tsar--Username :*Probably everyone, but I'm too lazy. Add stuff if you want. *Things :*I forget. Add stuff if you want. *Places :*Costco (strangely) *Other :*I forget. Add stuff if you want. Trivia For some reason this section's in first person. Don't ask me why. *I am part of the Laurel Conspiracy and my name is Willaulaught. *I run the Sidewalk Cafe. All food cooked on a real sidewalk! Also other shops. :*I also run an art musuem. ::*And for SW, I guess... *I code things. *I'm an official Ship Queen, as well as their ruler, the Ship Goddess. *I'm a fan of Wings of Fire, Steven Universe, and Undertale. I've read Percy Jackson but I'm not hugefangirlomgness. I guess. *To be continued (and also linkcolorchanged) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped